Un Chateau en Ecosse
by Diesel95
Summary: Harry s'appuya contre un rocher pour s'abriter de la bise glaciale et leva les yeux au ciel gris d'orage. Comme les yeux de Draco. Il se remémorait la petite question posée quelques jours plus tôt par son ancien amant. "Dis Harry… Tu te souviens de pourquoi on s'est séparé ? "
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous je commence la deuxième partie de ma fanfic intitulée **France à La Neige et Crème Anglaise** , ça prend part quelques mois après la fin de la dernière partie. j'espère que ce sera suffisamment compréhensible. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie je pense que vous pourrez quand même suivre sans trop de soucis _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **UN CHATEAU EN ECOSSE : CHAPITRE I**

 _ **De l'héritage inattendu**_

* * *

 **oO0Oo**

 **Quelques mois plus tard au château de Sirius...**

Le bureau où s'entassaient des monceaux de papiers, semblait suer de grosses gouttes depuis les linteaux sombres qui en tapissaient les murs. Le bel homme était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, tentant peine perdue de capter un courant d'air inexistant pour se rafraichir. Sirius avait coupé ses cheveux aux tempes poivre et sel, arborant fièrement une coiffure parfaite, beaucoup plus conforme à la mode moldue, qui en cet été torride prenait l'ascendant sur les tenues traditionnellement austères de la gente sorcière.

Un soupir las lui souleva la poitrine, il passa une main baguée dans sa chevelure.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Sev, je pensais que c'était une blague mais la filière écossaise de Gringotts m'a assuré avoir déjà enregistré un testament d'une Ingrid McRowan.

— Sans pour autant parvenir à le retrouver je présume, et ces pecquenauds ont au moins essayé de faire tracer le hiboux ? demanda l'autre homme en fronçant les sourcils et en se passant une main sur le menton.

— Non, ils m'ont juste transmis l'attestation de décès, les numéros de compte de la vieille et ce parchemin. Sirius porta à ses lèvres un verre d'eau plein de glaçons et savoura la sensation de fraicheur lui descendre le long de l'œsophage. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le parchemin à moitié détruit que lui avait amené le strigidé gris.

 _De Rage et de Cœur_

 _Tout est à toi maintenant_

 _Pourvu que tu viennes le revendiquer_

— Et elle avait de l'argent au moins ?

— Un paquet ouai, cinq mille Gallions tu t'imagines sans compter qu'on sait toujours pas ce que ça vaut ça, fit-il l'air blasé en secouant le papier gris.

Severus rit un peu, chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement et juste en présence de son ancien ennemi. Il avait un rire chaud qui lui détendait les traits. En réponse Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un petit sourire et lui fit briller les yeux.

— c'est tout de même incroyable qu'une femme dont tout le monde ignore l'existence, meure en laissant un monceau de fric à un héritier qu'elle n'a jamais vu, comment diable peut-elle même savoir qu'il est de sa famille ?

— Ah non mais ça je sais, en fait elle avait tout légué à Lily, qui a tout légué à Harry donc par transition même si elle n'est plus là, les héritages qu'elle touche lui reviennent de droit.

Perplexe le Maitre des Potions fronça les sourcils.

— Mais… tu as bien dit que la lettre venait d'une filiale Gringotts, je croyais que Lily était de sang moldu.

Au bout du rouleau, Sirius s'éventa avec quelques feuilles de papier, il semblait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche. Severus reprit, toujours nonchalamment assis dans son grand fauteuil.

— sans compter que le nom de famille de Lily était Evans et non pas McRowan, mais si tu dis qu'elle est inconnue au bataillon il y a fort à parier que ce soit un nom d'emprunt ce qui annule toute tentative de recherche. L'ancien Gryffondor jeta les papiers sur son imposant bureau et réfléchit quelques instants, triturant le pommeau de sa canne. Enfin il releva la tête et hasarda :

— qu'est-ce que je fais alors, je laisse tomber ?

Severus pianota sur le bureau,

— à mon avis ça mérite réflexion… tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi Potter a hérité, et à ta place j'essaierai d'éclaircir ça, imagine qu'un jour on vienne l'accuser d'activités illégales se déroulant sur une propriété dont il n'a même pas connaissance.

— tu as raison, eh bah bigre j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça avec cette fichue réunion des italiens que je dois en plus organiser… mais nous ferions mieux de sortir, Allons sous les arbres, Kreattur nous servira à boire et il y fera moins chaud qu'ici.

Severus acquiesça même si lui en général ne souffrait pas de la température étouffante. Il est vrai que cette fin de juillet était particulièrement lourde, le ciel d'un bleu dur sans un nuage laissait le flot de chaleur se déverser pesamment, alors que pas un souffle ne rafraichissait l'air. Pas la moindre averse n'était tombée depuis deux semaines, et l'on atteignait là un paroxysme de chaleur, mettant même les plus bonhommes des vacanciers estivaux à cran. Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers en pierre du 109 allée des Saules. Sirius avait vendu le square Grimmaurd il y a de cela quelques années déjà pour acheter ce splendide manoir en grès blanc dans une banlieue paisible de Londres. L'ancienne bâtisse de Blacks était trop vétuste, sombre et encombré de mauvais souvenir pour que lui et Harry y vécussent à leur aise. Elle ne convenait guère d'ailleurs à ses nouvelles fonctions de ministre des affaires étrangères.

Cette nouvelle demeure s'étalait gracieusement au bout d'une allée bordée de cyprès, l'aile principale suivait en prolongeant et s'ouvrait au nord en grandes baies vitrées sur un étang poissoneux qui se perdait sous les épaisses frondaisons des saules pleureurs et des cornouillers stolonifères. Cette partie du château était flanquée à l'est et à l'ouest de deux tours jumelles dont l'une abritait un pigeonnier. Deux petites ailes coudaient un peu le rectangle principal à l'entrée dont l'une était en partie occupée par les quelques dix elfes de maisons employés par le Ministre. Comme l'avait dit Harry narquoisement, Sirius n'avait certes pas besoin de si gros, et il ne savait pas toujours que faire de ses quinze chambres mais l'héritier Black avait les moyens et après avoir vécu dans la misère et le dénuement pendant tant d'années il s'estimait avoir tout à fait en droit de profiter des avantages de sa considérable paye, et de ses nombreux héritages. Et Harry au final ne s'en plaignait jamais, fléchissant malgré lui au charme des matins sur le lac, et du soleil à travers les branches.

Ils longèrent le long couloir au parquet clair et sortirent en plein soleil, quittant trop vite l'ombre du château pour se réfugier sous une tonnelle ombragée, au bord de l'eau. Ils prirent place sur les chaises soupirant d'aise en sentant le léger frais qu'apportait la proximité du lac et Sirius demanda à l'elfe bougon qui les avait suivi jusque là.

— Kreattur, vas dire à Dila de nous envoyer à boire s'il te plait. La créature lui jeta un regard haineux, suivi d'un amoureux en direction de Severus puis s'éloigna en trainant les pieds.

— Tiens tu ne t'en es toujours pas débarrassé de celui là ? s'étonna le professeur. Sa dévotion me laisse douteux…

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont mieux traités ici que n'importe ou ailleurs et avec son sombre passif, Kreattur sait qu'il n'aurait rien de mieux qu'un emploi de nettoyeur à Azkaban. Par contre tout ce que je casque pour eux…

— Ah ah c'est vrai qu'elle a pas perdu de temps pour faire imposer sa loi, la Granger, combien tu payes ?

— deux mornilles chacun, par mois. Severus se remit à rire en voyant le visage pincé de Sirius lorsqu'il annonça le chiffre, qui n'était pourtant qu'un fétu de paille dans son immense fortune.

— Ah Ah Ah mon ami, se moqua t'il, si seulement j'avais ta fortune là au moins je trouverais des raisons de me plaindre.

— Tu pourrais l'avoir… argua Sirius en haussant un sourcil, avec tous les postes qu'on t'a proposé au Ministère mais tu t'obstines à rester professeur.

Enigmatique, Sev haussa les épaules et but une longue rasade du verre d'orangeade qui venait d'apparaître sur la table en fer forgé. Pour rien au monde il n'avouerait qu'il commençait à s'y faire à tous ces mioches incapables qu'il voyait défiler chaque année. À ce moment précis, Harry débarqua en sueur, torse nu et essoufflé, jogging large et baskets. Surpris Rogue se leva de sa chaise une grimace inquiète sur le visage et inspecta le voisinage cherchant une quelconque menace.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, il fait juste du sport c'est sa nouvelle lubie. Qu'est ce que tu feu villeul du grand Sirius allons parle !, s'amusa l'homme en s'alanguissant comme Héliogabale dans ses roses.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en se rasseyant,

— Justement ô parrain, je voulais vous informer que je retournais m'entrainer avec Méphistolès, je mets tout un tas de protections donc si vous voulez passer lancez un sort d'avertissement pour que je puisse vous ouvrir. À ce soir, et à bientôt beau-p… euh professeur Rogue.

Il s'enfuit vers le château toujours en courant d'une foulée bien élastique, ruisselant mais obstiné même sous cette mortelle chaleur. L'ancien Serpentard lui jeta un regard gentiment agacé, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus en cours ensemble et qu'il venait souvent rendre visite à Sirius au manoir, leur relation évoluait doucement vers la cordialité. Il n'empêche qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler quand il faisait semblant de l'appeler beau-père.

— C'est qui ce Méphisto, un nouveau mec ?

— Ah ça par merlin, s'exaspéra Sirius, c'est une espèce de brute épaisse qu'il a rencontré dans un cloaque de l'allée des embrumes, et qui fait des joutes clandestines. Il l'a pris comme soi disant maitre d'armes.

— Ah merde, oui c'est vrai qu'il veut toujours partir en Argentine sous ta juridiction ? Le coup avec Dwight et tout ça ? C'est pour ça qu'il s'entraine ?

— Non mais tu n'imagines même pas ! Il se lève à l'aurore pour courir, il fait du cheval, il s'entraine des heures à la magie, mange à peine et s'enferme des nuits entières soit avec ce Méphistolès, soit avec Dwight et quelques autres pour étudier les dossiers argentins.

Sirius avait l'air un peu torturé, et son ami, de bonne composition guida la conversation pour qu'il s'exprime sur le sujet.

— Eh bien, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée non ? Peu de jeunes ont la chance de partir sous l'égide du gouvernement, chargé de mission à son âge. C'est normal qu'il se prépare comme ça.

— Mais il a eu huit Optimal à ses buses Sev, Harry, mon Harry qui était incapable de rester concentré plus d'une heure. Mon Harry, qu'il fallait tirer du lit, houspiller à réviser. Tu te rends compte, avant dès fois il dormait toute une matinée, il restait assis des heures devant le lac sous des arbres, le nez dans les fleurs, il écoutait de la musique, il rigolait, il buvait. Maintenant il est poli, sarcastique, froid et il utilise intelligemment et efficacement la moindre parcelle de son temps. Brr, frissonna le grand Black, c'est effrayant.

— ce qui est effrayant c'est que toi ou Lucius ayez exactement les mêmes réactions et que je sois obligé de me farcir vos problèmes de gosses alors que si je n'en ai jamais eu c'est précisément pour éviter ça, cingla gentiment le professeur de potion qui regrettait déjà son acte de bonté.

— pardon, mais tu es sérieux pour Lucius ? demanda Sirius tout affolé, une lueur d'espoir traversant ses yeux bruns

— évidemment vous êtes comme tous les parents, obnubilés par votre progéniture. Mais Bref, tu as une idée d'où pourrait venir son problème ? Questionna t'il tout en se gardant bien d'énoncer les idées qu'il avait derrière le crâne.

— Aucune, il ne me parle pas, et je n'ai pas grande expérience non plus, il n'a jamais été comme ça Sev tu comprends je ne vois pas… ,

Le dit Sev sentit la nausée refluer,

— STOP ! Plus un mot d'angoisse parentale ou je vomis, dis moi plutôt si ce brave Potter est au courant que sa fortune de petit péteux de privilégié vient encore de s'accroitre sans qu'il ait eu à bouger le petit doigt.

— Pas encore, je le lui annoncerais tout à l'heure, j'aimerais bien débarquer en plan pendant l'une de ses séances avec ce Mephisto de malheur pour voir de quoi il en retourne, mais il arrive maintenant à créer des protections d'une sacré efficacité.

— Oh oh tu m'intrigues là Black, ce morveux ? Des protections fiables ? J'en doute, rit Severus tout amusé par sa rivalité avec Potter.

— Tu veux parier ? J'ai passé une heure à essayer la dernière fois avant qu'il ne me surprenne en sortant de sa séance, j'ai du inventer une excuse bidon…

— j'imagine parfaitement l'air nigaud que tu devais avoir mon brave, on y va ?

Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et finirent rapidement leur verre avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le sous-sol du château.

Severus se frotta les mains, et commença à disputailler la récompense.

— si tu y arrives, je te lâche la cheminée privée d'Ygena.

— Bâtard, je ne suis pas aussi désespéré… et… je l'ai déjà.

— Quoi ? eh bien celui de Dorothée, la blonde du département com' alors elle te plait pas ?

Severus secoua la tête en grimaçant.

— Non… Je veux Elie, de la compta.

— Tu charries Sev, tu sais combien de temps ça fait que j'y travaille pour l'avoir ?

— Je m'en fous, c'est elle ou tu te débrouilles tout seul pour déloger Potter des caveaux de l'enfer.

Sirius cracha par terre et eut un mouvement de dédain avec sa main.

— ça va, ça va, tu l'auras sa fichue cheminée… et moi j'ai quoi en retour si tu te plantes comme ça ne va pas manquer d'arriver ?

Le professeur s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée sous le soleil et attrapa à deux mains la légère chemise de soie bleue sombre de l'ex Gryffondor, collant presque sa bouche à son oreille.

— Ce que tu as toujours voulu Black… susurra t'il d'une voix rauque que l'autre ne lui connaissait pas.

Sirius rougit instantanément sans rien dire, il était troublé. La présence trop proche le troublait. Mais l'autre le repoussa doucement laissant échapper un rire clair.

— Mon Délie-Langue Sirius, le véritaserum légal, cette potion dont je suis l'unique détenteur. Je t'en offre une fiole… non deux ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Peut-être qu'avec cela Potter te racontera enfin ses problèmes.

Bon prince, Black s'inclina

— Je ne peux qu'accepter une telle offre.

Ils descendirent rapidement les quelques marches et ouvrirent une première porte, qui s'ouvrait sur une pièce en pierres sombres totalement vide. En face une grande arche derrière laquelle une autre immense pièce vide semblait béer. Joueur, Sirius resta un peu en retrait, se contentant de répondre par l'affirmative lorsque Sev s'enquit du chemin à prendre. L'ancien Serpentard se dirigea sans se douter vers l'arche et…

— Ah ! Espèce de con tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire !

Sirius était plié comme un gros gamin, et lui fit signe entre deux hoquets de rire de commencer le travail. C'était assez difficile il faut dire et Severus se mit à la tâche tandis que son soi disant ami s'asseyait par terre, le regardant trimer. Harry avait entrelacé tous ses sorts à la pierre de l'Arche, il y en avait un pour cacher à la vue, l'autre à l'ouïe, le troisième au toucher. Plus un protecteur, un solidificateur et visiblement un sort d'alerte de magie avec lequel il fallait déployer maintes et maintes précautions.

— Eh bah, il connaît son affaire y a pas à dire.

— tu vois… soupira Sirius tandis que l'autre observait tranquillement tout cet enchevêtrement.

— Mmh… dommage qu'il n'ait pas été aussi doué en potion qu'en sortilèges…

Il se pencha sur l'ensemble qu'il exhuma de l'invisible d'un _révélio_ bien senti. L'une des solutions serait de… mais… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Harry avait prit garde à ne pas les superposer trop simplement de manière à ce que les flux d'énergie ne soient pas aisément dissociables. C'était indiscutablement de la grande magie à laquelle nombre de sorciers renommés étaient imperméables mais lui, il était Severus Rogue. Le Sorcier de l'Ombre, Le Prince de Sang Mêlé, qui certainement était après Dumbledore, l'un des magiciens les plus puissants de l'Europe. Le sort d'alerte était posé transversalement, car Harry avait pris garde de ne pas le mélanger avec d'autres. Il ne fallait pas risquer une interception du signal. Certainement mais du coup cela créait une brèche dans le bouclier imparable. Deuxième erreur, le sort de masque auditif était un enchantement, pas un sortilège. Eh oui les amis, différence majeure pour un sorcier un peu rompu à l'affaire. Car l'enchantement c'est bien pratique, ça a plein de fils qui emberlificotent tout et rendent d'aspect le piège indestructible. Mais erreur commune, du moins pour les rares sorciers arrivant à un tel niveau de pratique, ils ignoraient qu'en réalité un basique sort d'alerte ne fonctionnait eh bien justement… qu'avec les sorts.

— Sir… Viens voir, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu vois la source d'ancrage entre les deux pierres là ? J'ai besoin que tu la neutralises vite fait.

— Hein ? Comment ça ? Oui je la vois mais…

— Eh bien la magie de troisième type Sir, la magie chirurgicale microscopique, une section nette et hop, aller pendant que moi je stabilise le sort d'alerte pour pas qu'il nous grille par mégarde ! Sirius baissa les yeux.

— Jconaipalmagidtroisièmtyp'

— Quel ignare bon sang, on apprends ça à tous chercheur digne de ce nom mais excuse moi, tu ne fus que vulgaire Auror pendant longtemps. Stabilisation d'un sort tu connais ? Le Ministre lui renvoya un regard meurtrier et lui donna une bourrade avant de se mettre à sa place et de stabiliser le truc.

— Tu vois, regarde _Secto_ _et_ _absorbo,_ l'enchantement se résorba « comme » par magie. Et maintenant, sans ce maillage le tissage est tout mou et tout lâche, je vais créer une distorsion et hop voili voilou, lies-moi tout ça au masque auditif. Ok. _circulare tortio_.

Peu à peu la vision des deux hommes arriva dans la pièce adjacente et la scène leur fit écarquiller grand les paupières. Harry était perché sur une longue table de bois brut ou les vestiges de repas s'entassaient comme renversés par un typhon terrible. Devant lui, l'immense Méphistolès brandissait un sabre étincelant pointé sans faiblir sur le Survivant. Ce dernier sauta vers le haut et s'enroula en un salto brouillon mais rapide, échappant de peu à la pointe acérée qui cherchait à lui perforer le cou. Il tourna juste assez pour y échapper cependant, et assena en plein vol un coup de pieds sur la main qui tenait le sabre. Méphistolès le lâcha mais avec une ahurissante vélocité attrapa la cheville du Gryffondor et pivota. Ce dernier s'écrasa à plat dos sur la pierre nue avec un énorme bruit sourd couplé d'un cri de douleur. Sans s'en soucier outre mesure son grand maître d'arme sauta sur lui, écartant les genoux d'une main implacable et lui maintenant le visage au sol presque écrasant, sans un mot ni un geste de compassion. La scène avait duré à peine quatre secondes mais Sirius en avait assez vu. Voir cette grosse brute plaquer sans ménagements son filleul sur le sol ne lui convenait guère.

— Harry !

Ce dernier tourna une fraction de seconde les yeux, poussa un juron et repoussa aussi sec Méphistolès avant de leur tourner le dos pour murmurer une petite incantation.

— pourquoi n'avez vous pas sonnés parrain, demanda t'il la voix encore hachée des chocs violents infligés.

— J'ai essayé mais tu ne répondais pas, mentit Sirius et puis nous étions pressés alors Sev' m'a ouvert mais viens qu'as tu ?

Rogue les sourcils froncés prenait peu à peu conscience de la véracité des dires de son ami. Visiblement la situation dans la tête de son ancien élève était problématique. Il resta cependant coi et un peu en retrait laissant le parrain gérer la situation, se contentant de surveiller étroitement Méphistolès. Harry se retourna conservant un semblant de panique sur les traits mais s'efforçant de paraître souriant.

— Tu vas bien ? J'ai cru que tu avais un cocard… supposa le Ministre en tendant le bras vers le visage du Sauveur, qui paraissait indemne de toute trace. Ce dernier esquiva nerveusement la main et se recula.

— Eh non, tu vois je vais bien.

— Tant, mieux, vous ne faites pas semblant vous ! , lança t'il couplé à un regard furieux vers Méphistolès qui lâcha un ricanement terrifiant.

— Bien parrain, qu'y avait il de si urgent que vous n'avez pas pensé à me dire tout à l'heure, s'agaça le brun.

— Suis-moi en haut, j'ai à te parler en privé.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre et en un regard avec l'actuel Ministre, Severus fit comprendre qu'il resterait avec le bourreau. Harry s'était départi de son air plein de reproches pour avoir été interrompu en pleine séance et s'enfila un long verre d'eau. Si il avait relevé les yeux à ce moment là, l'ancien Maraudeur aurait pu s'apercevoir que les bords du verre, lorsqu'ils s'approchaient des lèvres du Gryffondor se floutaient comme à travers un mirage. Mais il n'en fit rien et ferma soigneusement la porte de son bureau avant de tendre la vieille lettre à Harry.

— Félicitations mon grand, tu viens d'hériter de Cinq mille Gallions plus de choses diverses et variées… Le Survivant releva un regard mortifié.

— Oh mon dieu mais qui est décédé ?

— oh non ! Non ! N'aies pas peur, enfin je doute que tu la connaisses. Une dénommée Ingrid McGowan qui avait tout légué à ta mère, ça te reviens donc de droit.

— Effectivement son nom ne me dit absolument rien… Harry lut les quelques lignes et retourna le papier.

 _Chère Héritière_

 _Tu seras sans doute étonnée de recevoir tout ça de la part de quelqu'un que tu n'as vu que deux ou trois fois dans ta vie. Et sans doute m'as tu oubliée. Mais je me souviens encore de tes yeux vifs et des horribles cris de ta sœur. Donc voilà, crois le où non mais tu es ma seule héritière de sang possible. Je te souhaite bien du courage, et te laisse en bonus le plan détaillé d'Erdel Rock, tu en auras besoin en cas de guerre de clan. Mes Hommes sont courageux bien qu'affreusement indisciplinés et j'espère qu'avant que tu reçoives ce papier nous aurons eu le temps de discuter pour que tu soies moins perdue._

 _Amitiés._

 _I. McRowan._

— Eh bien Harry mais que fais tu ?

— Eh bah je lis, vous avez vu ce plan, c'est celui d'un château, il n'y a pas d'échelle mais il a l'air immense !

— De quoi tu parles Harry enfin, il n'y a rien ici !

— vous ne le voyez donc pas ? fit Harry en tendant le papier que son parrain examina sous toutes les coutures.

— Euhm non… mais ce doit être liés aux testaments magiques, à mon avis seul l'héritier peut lire ça. Ils s'assirent tous deux et commencèrent à converser cherchant à savoir quoi faire avec cet héritage plus que mystérieux.

oOo

 _Plus loin dans le château_

 _oOo_

— Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous Méphistolès, vous êtes passés par Poudlard ?

— Non, j'étais à Gerlings, j'ai fait mes cinq ans là bas.

Severus leva un regard impitoyable pour l'immense homme qui lui faisait face et sans une once de crainte, demanda

— c'est beaucoup cinq ans là bas, et qu'avez vous fait après ?

Meph ricana

— J'ai été mercenaire, lutteur, et maintenant eh bien je suis… maitre d'arme. On s'assagit avec l'âge.

Severus s'assit, Gerlings était la maison correctionnelle des jeunes délinquants magiques. Y passer cinq ans était inhabituellement long, pour y être resté une telle durée, il y avait eu meurtre, violences graves, complots ou peut être même les trois. Il le détailla longuement. Méphistolès faisait un bon mètre quatre vingt dix, et devait peser dans les 80 kilos ce qui n'était pas énorme, peau de bronze toute lisse le haut de son corps torse nu lui laissait la voir couturée de centaines de cicatrices. Les muscles étaient sauvages, secs sans un gramme de graisse. Il avait un visage qui eut pu être beau, régulier, étonnamment épargné avec un nez assez fort mais droit et pointu, une mâchoire puissante bien dessinée quoique légèrement masquée par une barbe noire taillée courte. Il avait les oreilles bien abimées, des dents pointues très blanches mais le problème c'étaient ses yeux. Un peu en amande, d'un noir vif ourlés de cils qui l'étaient tout autant et encadré par deux sourcils anguleux. Sauf que l'expression en était terrifiante, brutale, sans intelligence autre qu'une sorte de malignité sarcastique. Il semblait abriter une fureur incontrôlable qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir et épuisait toutes les ressources de son être pour savoir comment et sur quoi s'exprimer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue éprouva de la crainte empathique pour l'ancien élève qu'il avait détesté toutes ces années. Soit Harry était aveugle, soit ses pulsions autodestructrices prenaient un tournant bien trop concret.

Après un petit moment ou les rares mots échangés lui apprirent seulement que l'homme avait trente ans et venait d'Arménie, la voix trop nonchalante d'Harry retentit dans le salon.

— Méphistolès ? On y retourne ? Severus se retourna vivement pour voir son ami et le dit Gryffondor arriver paisiblement. Le mercenaire se leva, s'inclinant courtoisement sans se départir de son ironie cynique et hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent en marchant côte à côte, le plus grand faisant craquer ses phalanges sans que Potter ait l'air de s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

— Je te demande pardon, dit le Maitre des Potions une fois seul avec son ami.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il faut vraiment que tu tires Harry de ce mauvais pas.

Les deux hommes la mine grave s'en retournèrent d'où ils étaient venus, devisant sur les choses de la vie qu'en avançant en âge ils voyaient de plus en plus sous le même angle. Cette activité leur prit toute la fin de l'après midi et une bonne partie de la soirée, qu'ils passèrent sous les étoiles à déguster les savoureux plats orientaux cuisinés par Amira, une petite elfe iranienne qu'Hermione avait recueillie dans son association et placée presque de force chez Sirius. Il ne s'en plaignait pas et c'est en grignotant du bout des doigts quelques pâtisseries à l'eau de rose que Severus demanda, alors que la conversation rebouclait sur l'état psychologique de Potter.

— Justement, Granger et Weasley sont ses amis non ? Où sont-ils à l'heure actuelle ?

— En vacances avec les parents de celle-ci. De toute façon, Harry ne veut plus guère les rencontrer, il dit que c'est une perte de temps.

Severus songea que lui n'aurait pas dit le contraire mais il se creusa la tête et décida finalement de tout avouer.

— Tu sais Sirius, je pense savoir quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à comprendre … ses yeux se fixèrent sur la constellation du Dragon, brillante pour l'heure au dessus de leurs têtes sans se douter des significations qu'elle pouvait revêtir pour leurs filleuls respectifs. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais annoncé à noël dernier ? Quand j'étais en France avec les septième année ?

— Euhm…

— Sur Harry et Draco

— Ah oui qu'ils étaient ensemble, d'ailleurs je n'en ai plus guère entendu parler après cet épisode.

— Justement, par ce que tu n'étais pas à l'école, mais Poudlard en a subi les répercutions. Ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble en France, on ne les séparait plus et ça m'emmerde de le dire mais ça a rapproché les deux maisons de manière bénéfique. Plus de mesquineries, des groupes de travail, au retour pareil et ça a continué un peu, je dirais trois ou quatre semaines après la rentrée. La vieille McGo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout ce que Dumbledore n'avait pu réaliser même au prix de constants efforts arrivait comme par magie sous sa direction. On a aboli les tables séparées dans la grande Salle, c'était frappant. Puis, ça a du se gâter entre eux, ils étaient distants et comme toute l'École avait les yeux fixés sur eux l'ambiance générale s'est assombrie comme une trainée de poudre. Les septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont séparés influençant les autres. Les cours sont devenus lugubre même pour moi c'est te dire, il n'y avait plus les tensions d'avant, ni la joie qui avait suivie, juste une sorte de tristesse et de désillusion. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'ils ont décidé de s'effacer, je crois bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, les deux étaient tristes comme des pierres, ils ont abandonné leurs rôles de leaders qu'ils tenaient depuis les premières années et voilà. Petit à petit les relations sont redevenues amicales, Granger et Zabini tous les autres se sont remélangés et c'était reparti de plus belle. Comme si ils avaient eu peur que cela s'en aille.

— Eh bien et alors tout est bien qui finit bien non ? , s'étonna Sirius qui ne comprenait pas encore.

— pour l'école oui, et je tire mon chapeau à Harry et Draco par ce que je pense que ce sont eux qui ont dit à tout le monde de les oublier et de ne pas gâcher cette révolution, pour leurs problèmes personnels. Mais eux, ils sont restés éteints un long moment, un mois peut être deux surtout Potter et ensuite il s'est reprit, Draco aussi, ils se sont acharnés au travail, au Quidditch. Ils ont repris leur règne mais sans plus jamais s'adresser ni paroles, ni piques, ni insultes sans même s'évoquer l'un l'autre. En potion ils s'asseyaient chacun à un bout de la salle, ne s'adressaient pas un regard. À part ça tout allait bien. Mais il y avait ça, et ça a duré jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le silence se fit entre eux, tandis que Sirius analysait et concluait aisément.

— Putains de Malefoy ça vient vraiment toujours d'eux les emmerdes, si j'avais su j'aurais interdit à Harry de sortir avec lui.

— Tu n'es pas content de savoir ce qui cloche ? Tu vas pouvoir tout arranger maintenant que tu es au courant non ? fit Severus en se redressant et en regardant son ami dans la pâle lueur bleutée de la nuit.

— Que veux tu que je fasse, c'est idiot à dire mais c'est un chagrin d'amour qui dure. Je ne peux rien y faire, avec sa fierté pas moyen d'en discuter, je ne vais pas le forcer à rencontrer d'autres hommes. Il n'y a que le temps qui effacera ça.

— Avec ce psychopathe de Méphistolès qui rôde dans les parages, je te conseille de parier sur quelque chose de plus fiable et rapide que le temps mon ami.

— Peut-être qu'il l'aide au moins un peu à oublier.

— Sirius, tu sais qui est Méphistophélès chez les moldu ? L'un de sept princes de l'enfer, celui qui pousse Faust à vendre son âme au diable. La ressemblance de nom est très frappante, trop à mon gout. Tu devrais surveiller qu'Harry ne s'y perde pas lui aussi. Surtout s'il doit partir bientôt de sous ton toit.

— Tu es un ami précieux, Sev et moi un homme ingénieux. On y arrivera.

— _Tu_ y arriveras, ne me mêle pas à tes problèmes, et puis il se fait tard je dois rentrer Jenny m'attends sans doute.

— Comme tu veux, une chambre est pour toi sinon tu le sais. Je ne te l'ai que trop dit.

— Soyons raisonnables, je ne peu pas commencer à dormir ici sinon je n'en partirais plus et nous donnerions raisons à ce crétin de Potter qui m'appelle déjà beau-père à chaque fois qu'il le peut. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se donnèrent une accolade franche et chaleureuse, l'amitié avait sacrément du bon. Puis Severus se leva et disparut, transplanant avec rapidité.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

o

oOo

o

La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur le château de l'impasse de Saules mais la réception battait son plein depuis un long moment. Sirius recevait la délégation italienne, s'y ajoutaient quelques Russes et les Krum qui pour des raisons financières passaient beaucoup de temps à parlementer avec la section budget du ministère. Bien sûr le premier Ministre était là, avec Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Severus venait juste d'arriver car il avait fait la promesse de passer, en tant qu'invité de prestige. Ses talents magiques non connus pendant longtemps commençaient à se faire entendre et beaucoup tentaient de s'attirer ses faveurs dans l'espoir de lui faire accepter un poste dans la recherche. Mais il était pour le moment incorruptible et résolument attaché à son poste de professeur. À son bras, une jolie femme un peu plus âgée que lui, très distinguée et qui avait relativement agité le monde médiatique sorcier quelques années au paravent. Un mari Mangemort dont elle ignorait tout, condamné au Détraqueur. Jenny Malcolm, qu'il fréquentait peu assidument, mais régulièrement.

Sirius sortait en public toujours au bras d'Angela Drew, qui possédait les mêmes atouts que Jenny, distinguée, respectable, veuve et intelligente. Pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs. Mais le Premier ministre insistait pour que ses hommes les plus importants s'accompagnent d'une présence féminine respectable. C'était idiot songeait Sirius, mais il aimait bien Angela et elle appréciait ces réceptions huppées.

Sans trop d'enjeu, cette réception faisait plus office de pot de bienvenue qu'autre chose et il n'avait en tête que cet objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Coincer Lucius dans un coin, déjà pour l'insulter à cause de ce que son fils avait fait au sien et ensuite pour voir s'il n'aurait pas une idée de quoi faire avec cet héritage, et s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son cabinet de notariat pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.

Effectivement peut-être que glisser les deux dans une même conversation serait compliqué mais bon on verrait bien. Il joua des coudes et s'approcha du blond dès que sa femme se fut éloignée, décidant de commencer par l'histoire du testament.

— Lucius tu tombes bien, j'ai à te parler.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux du patriarche Malefoy et il lui saisit le bras avec empressement, un geste d'une proximité qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé avant. Sirius était un peu étonné mais content et lui lança un sourire engageant et une poignée de main chaleureuse

— Quel plaisir ça me fait, moi aussi je devais absolument te voir mais avec les vacan…

— Ah mes deux hommes principaux réunis, c'est une joie mais dites-moi où sont vos charmantes compagnes ? Fudge toujours ce crétin de Fudge. Les deux pères partagèrent un regard de désespoir, il allait être difficile de s'en défaire. Il se lançait déjà dans de longues palabres sur des milliers de sujets incongrus et sans rapports aucuns les uns avec les autres tandis que les deux autres brulaient de se retrouver tranquilles pour discuter.

— Il me semble qu'Ygena voulait vous entretenir d'un sujet de grande importance monsieur, tenta Lucius sans succès puisque l'autre balaya la diversion d'un revers de main. Alors que le vieux gâteux enchainait sur un prétendu complot des éducateurs de hiboux nationaux qui n'avait aucun fondement, Sirius redressa la tête et croisa le regard de son filleul. Harry avait accepté de venir à la réception, il ne rechignait pas trop en général, surtout si Dwight et quelques collaborateurs étaient présents. Les deux étaient comme culs et chemises, dialoguant sans cesse sur les opérations argentines, toujours du même avis. Sirius un peu réticent au début, voyait désormais cette amitié d'un très bon œil, Leon était modéré aussi bien dans ses gestes que dans ses paroles, il était doux, compréhensif et tempérait Harry avec une efficacité qu'il jalousait un peu. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de discuter un peu avec lui du cas de son filleul. Dommage en tout cas que Dwight soit marié à une femme charmante, hétero et qu'il ait une bonne quinzaine d'années de plus qu'Harry les empêchant de construire autre chose que cette amitié. Il les aurait béni cent fois. Mais bon c'était la vie. Le Sauveur captant le regard de détresse de Black arriva rapidement et par une habile phrase s'empara de Fudge pour le trainer à l'écart laissant Sirius en tête à tête avec le maitre des lieux.

— Eh bien, il a incontestablement progressé, félicitations, commenta le blond qui avec l'âge virait au blanc.

Le brun s'inclina poliment pour montrer sa gratitude puis leurs regards se croisèrent et d'un accord tacite ils s'écartèrent du gros des invités pour aller s'installer dans les fauteuils de cuir d'un petit salon adjacent et beaucoup moins peuplé. Leur resservant un whisky très frais, Sirius se racla la gorge. Maintenant il fallait savoir qui allait commencer. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lança sur un ton badin très mal simulé.

— Alors comment va Draco ? Il a bien réussi ses examens je suppose ? Lucius s'approcha du bord du fauteuil et ils se mirent sur le ton de la confidence.

— Justement, je… nous devons parler de quelque chose. Draco… il… ça ne va pas du tout depuis quelques mois, il passe son temps à travailler, plus qu'avant je veux dire, il a récupéré tous mes contacts, il se charge de dizaines de dossiers au cabinet, il est de toutes les réceptions… Ses amis sont partis en vacances ensemble, je l'ai incité à aller avec eux, il a refusé net, préférant travailler. Des dizaines de cabinets bancaires se l'arrachent déjà et il projette de prendre un job dans les mois qui suivent. Lucius s'arrêta semblant se libérer d'un grand poids sur les épaules et l'autre avança prudemment :

— Mais tu n'en es pas content ?

— Non ! Enfin ! Certainement pas ! Il se tue à la tâche, il ne dort presque pas, carbure aux potions revitalisantes ne fais plus rien d'autre que le travail. C'est effrayant Black ! ,s'écria l'homme blond l'air désespéré. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, lui qui m'avait supplié de ne pas arranger de mariage avec Nikita Krum il m'a dit il y a quelques semaines que finalement il était d'accord et qu'il avait eu tort de s'opposer aux intérêts commerciaux et financiers de notre pays. Et j'ai du lui dire non ! Tu te rends compte moi, moi son père ait du refuser de lui organiser cet arrangement. Toi qui m'avais donné de bons conseils à Noël dernier, j'espérais que tu saurais quoi faire…

Sirius avait pris un air grave et attrapa le bras du blond amicalement, si celui ci en venait à demander des conseils c'est que véritablement il y avait un problème.

— Lucius, mon ami j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire malheureusement je suis aussi démuni que toi, Harry observe peu ou prou le même comportement que ton fils. Pour moi c'est la même chose, laisse moi t'expliquer. Et il redit tout, les grasses matinées, la paresse la rêverie évanouie, le travail incessant l'épuisement au travail. Physique et Intellectuel. C'étaient les même symptômes.

— Harry est avec une brute épaisse qui lui casse la gueule tous les jours.

— Draco ramène des dizaines de femmes prostituées chaque semaine, plus vulgaire n'existe pas. Elles sont laides et repoussantes, lui qui haïssait ça avant, la vulgarité.

— Harry ne mange presque plus.

— Draco non plus mais il boit, il boit chaque soir seul avant de dormir.

— Il a arrêté…

—… le balais. Ils se regardèrent, désemparés mais néanmoins un peu rassurés d'avoir trouvé un partenaire dans leur malheur qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et peinaient à cerner avec efficacité. La prunelle de leurs yeux mourait à petit feu et ils étaient impuissants. La prunelle de leurs yeux s'abîmait dans d'insondables gouffres noirs et ils n'arrivaient pas à la rattraper.

— Pardonne moi Malefoy, mais je pensais qu'Harry était comme ça par ce que Draco l'avait quitté. Severus m'a raconté, je crois qu'ils se sont séparés aux alentours de février mars.

— Oui ça correspond, fit Lucius après réflexion. Mais je pourrais dire la même chose, visiblement ils sont aussi mal en point l'un que l'autre.

— De toute évidence, concéda l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais alors pourquoi ne sont-ils plus ensemble si ça les rend si malheureux ? Ils avaient notre bénédiction, apparemment toute l'école était contente… c'est incompréhensibles  
— Nos enfants sont aussi impénétrables que les voies du seigneur mon cher, mais je crois que nous avons mis le doigt sur la solution. Personnellement vu l'ampleur que cela prend je me vois mal attendre tranquillement que ça lui passe car sans être pessimiste au train où vont les choses il y passera avant. Tu verrais comme il a maigri…

— Et moi la brute à qui il demande de le frapper… tu as raison.

Et c'est au terme de cette soirée que le pacte de réunification Black-Malefoy fut mis en place, ils discutèrent âprement – car ils étaient eux – mais l'aube les vit en possession d'un plan tandis qu'Angela et Narcissa dormaient, allongées sur un canapé, fatiguées d'attendre leurs compagnons qui avaient mieux à faire que de les raccompagner chez elles. Sirius avait donné le testament à Lucius, qui le confierait à Draco comme une tâche d'extrême importance ensuite il l'entrainerait chez Sirius qui se débrouillerait pour être avec Harry prétextant que « l'expert » avait fini d'identifier le testament. Là, les deux se rencontreraient, ce serait un premier pas.

Lucius réveilla sa femme d'un baiser sur la tempe, et l'aida à se lever

— ça va aller mieux Narcissa, je te le promets, on a un plan. Il va aller mieux. La femme vacilla un peu lorsqu'il transplana mais murmura

— merci Seigneur. Dans leur hall, il lui indiqua avec un autre baiser d'aller se coucher

— je vais aller le voir ne t'en fais pas. Lucius monta les marches tapissées en vert sombre qui menaient jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, ouvrit la porte qu'il avait exigé de laisser déverrouillée. Draco était là, encore habillée endormi sur son bureau, la bouteille vide de rhum serrée dans son poing. Ses lèvres tressautaient ses paupières perlaient, il transpirait. Lucius se contenta d'enlever la bouteille, de vider le cendrier qui débordait. Il caressa les cheveux raccourcis et embrassa la tête de son enfant chéri. Son cœur se serra comme chaque nuit qu'il faisait ça, mais pour la première fois il s'en rendit compte. Jamais il ne s'était sentit tant père. Jamais Draco n'avait eu besoin de lui comme aujourd'hui. Et jamais il n'avait tant su ce qu'il devait faire.

— Dors mon fils, murmura t-il tout en sachant que le jeune homme allait se réveiller dans à peine une heure pour se lancer à cœur perdu dans le travail. Puis il alla se coucher, en répétant ce qu'il lui dirait le lendemain matin.

Sirius invita Angela à rester dormir avec lui pour se faire pardonner, sa présence était réconfortante alors qu'il se faisait tant de souci. Et poser ses mains sur les formes courbes et la peau douce et parfumée était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour oublier tout ça. Il aimait ses cheveux touffus et bouclés qu'elle rangeait d'ordinaire dans un chignon plus strict. Il aimait ses yeux noisettes qui ne s'agitaient jamais. Il aimait ses petites lèvres toujours roses. Il aimait beaucoup de choses chez elle. Surtout la regarder dormir complètement nue quand l'aube l'éclairait faiblement.

Le lendemain il annoncerait à Harry qu'il avait confié le testament à un expert comme ils l'avaient convenu au paravent. Et il surveillerait Méphistolès. Sur ces pensées il s'endormit.

* * *

 _Le lendemain au château des Malefoy_

* * *

Lucius arriva à quatre épingles dans la cuisine malgré sa courte nuit, en le voyant, son fils se leva aussitôt et s'essuya la bouche.

— Bonjour père, excusez moi je sais que vous n'aimez pas que je mange ici, mais c'était plus rapide.

Lucius conserva un léger froncement de sourcils et eut un geste vague de la main comme si ça n'était qu'une broutille.

— Fini, fini c'est si rare de te voir manger… j'ai à te parler. Draco fit une drôle de grimace et commença à tenter une sortie de la pièce.

Depuis quelques temps lorsque son père éssayait de lui parler c'était plutôt embarassant, il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Alors que tout allait très bien. Il lui demandait d'arrèter de travailler. Et lui ne comprenait pas. Il voulait que Draco le regarde dans les yeux en lui assurant qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Et il n'y arrivait jamais. Alors il lança une excuse

— Euhm ça va être compliqué père, j'ai rendez vous avec le directeur de Gringotts dans dix minutes. Nous devons réévaluer la rentabilité des placements effectués par l'état.

— Je n'aime pas te voir travailler pour eux gratuitement, ces fats vont se croire tout permis.

— Je fais ce que vous m'avez appris père, je me rends indispensable et ensuite je leur imposerais mon tarif qu'ils ne pourront pas se permettre de refuser. Mais pour l'instant je dois faire mes preuves. Et Peters me confie de gros dossiers. Le jeune héritier commença à partir vers l'aire de Transplanage.

— D'accord d'accord, va puisque c'est ça que tu veux, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, j'ai moi aussi un travail pour toi. Draco s'arrêta et leva un sourcil, suspicieux.

— Un travail à propos de quoi ? , Victorieux son père retint un sourire

— Ah une histoire de testament, de notariat, j'avais pensé que le cabinet de ton ami Smith pouvait nous être utile. Mais tu es pressé, va je t'en parlerai plus tard…

Son fils tenta de se composer une figure neutre, il avait un peu exagéré en affirmant avoir rendez vous dans les dix minutes, en fait il avait plutôt une demi heure devant lui, et s'occuper avec du travail serait meilleur pour sa santé que se retrouver en oisiveté intensive.

— Non mais père, vous passez avant Peters, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lucius sortit le testament de sa poche, le vieux bout de papier et le tendit à son fils qui y jeta un œil d'expert.

— Mmh _Révélio,_ un halo mauve entourait le parchemin, protection classique mais solide vous savez ce qui s'affiche pour le légataire ? Et qui est-ce ?

— oh une connaissance, il m'a donné le relevé fit Lucius en sortant de sa poche les copies effectuées par Potter. Tiens, j'ai besoin que Gringotts d'écosse ou celui qui sait retrouve absolument tous les biens, propriétés et argents appartenant à une certaine Ingrid McRowan, ces crétins ont tout perdu mais avec quelques recherches judicieuses établir une liste ne devrait pas être trop dur. C'est assez pressé alors si tu pouvais mettre des gens efficaces sur le coup…

Les yeux gris de son fils s'éclairèrent comme à chaque fois qu'un travail important se présentait à lui, lui assurant de sortir de lui-même et de ses pensées pour un moment. Il serra le bras de son père comme si celui ci venait de lui offrir un splendide cadeau pour noël et cela fit plus peur que plaisir à ce dernier. Draco avait vraiment atteint un niveau d'acharnement pathologique.

— Y a t'il une possibilité pour que cette personne aie des biens moldus ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée mais à mon avis mieux vaut considérer cette éventualité.

— Merci père, j'ai la personne idéale en tête. Je peux utiliser la cheminée ? Comme ça se sera fait.

— Fais, fais mon fils. En quelques minutes, Draco avait réglé le problème, il avait appelé un dénommé Omar pour lui rappeler la fois où il avait préparé sa boite bidimensionnelle (comprenez qui travaille pour les sorciers et les moldus ) en dernier recours pour un audit moldu et lui demanda de fouiller toutes les archives des propriétés de cette dame, de tout lister et de lui rendre ça dans les plus brefs délais si il voulait encore pouvoir compter sur son aide lors de coups de pression comme la dernière fois. Omar semblait agréer énergiquement. Lucius serra le poing tout content que le plan se déroule bien, remercia son fils en insistant pour qu'il lui remette ça dans les plus brefs délais. Et pria bien fort pour que Omar qui n'avait pas l'air très éveillé, ne balance pas le nom du légataire en quoi Draco tout perturbé qu'il était ne manquerait pas de flairer l'embrouille. Il envoya aussitôt dit un petit mot à Sirius lui assurant que le travail était bien fait.

o

oOo

o

La journée pour Draco s'était passée comme de coutume. Gringotts voulait l'embaucher, il avait refusé, argué qu'il avait d'autres demandes ce qui était absolument vrai, une dizaine de propositions d'emploi trônaient sur son bureau. Chacune que même un homme chevronné aurait accepté sans hésitations. Mais lui il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas, s'attacher à une entreprise lui donnait des frissons, il préférait cette vie exténuante à répondre à toutes les demandes gratuitement. Il faisait l'équivalent de cinq ou six travaux à temps plein et effectuait tout cela mieux que quiconque. En même temps il y jetait toute son âme.

L'horloge sonna onze heures du soir, L'héritier Malefoy se répandit sans un bruit entre les cuisses de la prostituée du jour. Il ouvrit des yeux durs sur le visage aux paupières lourdement maquillés de noir et s'appuya sur les hanches maigres pour se retirer sans douceur. Il remonta son jean et sortit une poignée de billets de sa poche.

— Tire toi maintenant. Et Transplane, je veux pas qu'on te voie sortir d'ici. La jeune femme ramena ses dreadlocks noirs sur une épaule et redescendit sa jupe sur ses genoux.

— T'as l'air triste, tu t'es déjà tapée toute la rue et ça a pas l'air d'aller mieux. Alors tu devrais penser à changer de méthode. Pas que ça me dérange, t'es carrément canon mais…

— CASSE TOI !

La prostituée haussa les épaules et disparut, Draco se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Pourquoi diable fallait il que tous se prennent pour son psy. Il y pensait suffisamment lui à ça, n'avait pas besoin des regards plein de pitié des autres. Les heures mystiques de la nuit apportaient avec elles une mélancolie insoutenable. Fou qu'il avait été de croire que cela pourrait s'arranger comme ça, ça ne faisait que s'empirer, encore et toujours. Ça ne passait pas. Il n'oubliait rien, c'était plus terrible chaque fois, chaque nuit. Chaque fois que travail alcool et pute se disjoignaient assez pour laisser l'occasion à une pensée de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Il serra si fort sa main sur le verre que malgré son épaisseur, il se brisa.

— Putain ! hurla t'il en essuyant des larmes de rage qui coulaient de ses yeux. Assis à son bureau, il ôta les quelques bouts plantés dans la chair et porta la main à son front. Une goutte de sang glissa le long de son front tandis qu'il éssayait de juguler les tremblements impitoyables qui l'agitaient. _Comment je vais m'en sortir ?_ Il attrapa la bouteille de vodka et but une longue rasade au goulot. C'était aussi efficace sur les plaies et il en mit sur sa main serrant les dents.

Draco connaissait la tristesse, enfin non pas vraiment, il connaissait le blues doux et gris qui étreignait le cœur et lui berçait l'âme de longs sanglots dans lesquels il se complaisait quelques instants avant de les chasser avec mépris pour réinvestir la vie. De toute manière, il se connaissait suffisament pour savoir posséder les ressources nécéssaires à toujours aller de l'avant et dépasser ces petits instants moroses qui jaillissaient comme des fleurs de pluie le long de son chemin. Une remarque déplacée, un ricanement sur sa famille, sur sa sexualité, parfois il s'en moquait parfois ça le touchait, mais jamais trop en profondeur. Non, les blues plus profonds venaient de lui, lorsqu'il se décevait, et ne s'estimait plus digne d'être lui même avec tout ce à quoi il se savait mériter. Rien de tout ça ici, il suffoquait, il se noyait sans réussir à s'en sortir malgré les efforts désespérés qu'il faisait. Il se sentait écrasé d'une tristesse sans nom qui avait fait son nid dans ses cheveux dans ses poumons et le rendaient fou et comme emprisonné.

Cinquante centilitres plus tard l'envoyaient de force dans les bras d'un Morphée agité.

 _Le cours de Sortilèges était fini, on leur avait rendu les devoirs il avait bien réussi mais ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Il y avait cette épine avec Potter, ce truc qui n'allait absolument pas depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de France. Et ça lui labourait le cœur car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où et comment l'arranger. Et alors qu'il était dans sa salle commune, Potter s'était pointé, regard sombre et visage austère._

 _— Drake on peut parler s'il te plait ?_

 _Il n'avait pas réussi à déglutir, s'était levé avec un hochement de tête silencieux sous les regards désolés de ses amis et collègues. Ils étaient allés dans une petite salle vide sans prononcer un mot. Harry avait fermé la porte puis s'était tourné vers lui le regard résolu mais désespéré._

 _— Je… il faut qu'on arrête là Draco, ça marche pas, je… je sais pas pourquoi mais… tu le vois toi aussi hein ? La France c'était, c'était tellement… et moi je veux la France je veux pas ça là… on est en train de transformer ça en énorme gachis.… C'est exactement ce que je voulais pas… et ça arrive… tu le vois hein ?… dis moi que c'est pas que… moi…_

 _Draco sent ses yeux chauffer, se remplir de larmes, il est plus immobile qu'une statue de marbre et sa gorge est nouée si fort qu'il ne peut prononcer un seul son. Alors il reste là immobile, à se sentir mourir doucement. Et les lèvres d'Harry se mettent à trembler, mais il se reprend et continue avec vaillance, s'il te plait… dis moi… que tu le vois par ce que… sinon ça veut dire que… il s'étrangle ne peut pas continuer s'approche de quelques pas_

 _— alors on fait quoi ? parvient à prononcer Draco d'une voix presque inaudible par ce que la réponse il la connaît, et elle tombe_

 _— On arrète Drake… on arrète par ce que je peux pas supporter de nous voir comme ça… Et Draco a oublié comment on respire, Harry a traversé l'espace entre eux, par ce que ça quand ils se touchent c'est un truc toujours aussi dément. Plus puissant que mille décharges et Draco hoche la tête. Ils se frolent les lèvres, entrouvrent la bouche mêlent leurs langues les respirations s'accelèrent et Harry recule avec une force qu'il ne possède pas, décole leurs bouches. Et reste front contre front avec son amant qui lui tient le visage entre les mains, sens les larmes humidifier ses doigts._

 _— ça… ça va me manquer, parvient à dire Draco dans un monde qui ne tourne plus… tu vas me manquer… il éssaye de reprendre la bouche, mais Harry pose un doigt dessus. Il le sait que ça sera ça le plus dûr, se séparer de ce corps alors il le fait brutalement d'un coup d'un seul. Et ils se retrouvent comme nus à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Harry sèche ses larmes rageusement et le regard droit assène._

 _— Arrête s'il te plait. Par ce que je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Je sais aussi que je vais le regretter dans pas longtemps. Mais pas tout de suite je t'en supplie ne me le fais pas regretter déjà. Il se sent se déchirer lorsqu'il voit Draco adossé au mur de pierres froides, qui se mort la lèvre inférieure et fixe le plafond pour ne pas craquer. Il veut revenir et l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il a été un fou, et que même si ça ne marche pas il restera, par ce que sinon tout se transformera en cendre froide comme il le sent déjà. Mais ça ne se peut, c'est lui Draco, et ça a beau être une petite mort aujourd'hui. Il sait qu'il ne peut continuer, laisser ça pourrir et le regarder partir dans cinq ans sans peine. Sachant combien il l'aimait furieusement à l'époque._

 _« Il y a des joyaux dont on préfère se séparer plutôt que de les voir périr » avait dit Dumbledore dans sa grande sagesse. Alors il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir._

 _Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'air peinant à rentrer dans ses poumons._

 _— tu vas pas mourir maintenant hein mon grand, se murmura-t-il à lui même. Non, même si t'en as l'impression. Il se força à se lever ouvrit la porte réprima un haut le cœur, s'appuya contre le mur. Et grimpa tout en haut, sur le toit gelé de Poudlard, le seul endroit où il n'avait pas envie de s'arracher la peau avec les ongles. Le froid glacial le remplit un peu, lui fit oublier ce vide immense et dévorant. Vide, vide. Potter était parti. La lune éclairait le lac et la foret du même éclat que ces nuits où sur la tour d'astronomie ils… Il ferma les yeux, interdit à ses larmes de couler et respira l'air qui lui brula les poumons. Le temps s'évanouissant, il décida de rester là l'éternité._

 _— Hey… une voix douce le sortit de sa torpeur. Pansy s'agenouilla en face de lui et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Ses grands yeux le regardèrent avec toute la compassion du monde. Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules, ne posa pas de questions et nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond. Ne sois pas triste… murmura t'elle si doucement que s'eut pu être le murmure du vent._

Draco lâcha une longue plainte et s'éveilla le visage mouillé. Il était gelé, sa bouteille était posée sur l'étagère. Son père était passé. Comme chaque nuit. Il s'essuya le visage, ôta sa chemise et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il avait dormi plus longtemps que les autres nuits. L'aube rose transperçait les voiles de brume sur le parc encore endormi. Juste à côté de sa fenêtre une pile de lettres de boulot était arrivée. Il respira profondément, passa une main dans ses cheveux et renifla un petit coup. Une petite douche et il se remettrait au travail. La partie la plus dure de la journée était passée. L'eau coula sur ses épaules et il chassa de sa tête la dernière image encore imprimée. Pansy contre lui, le lendemain il était arrivé en cours traits tirés mais impeccable. Et la vie avait continué en apparence, preuve qu'il n'y avait besoin ni d'un cœur ni d'une âme pour que tout roule. Puisque les siens étaient détruits.

Il sortit et s'habilla puis prit les lettres et les parcourut une à unes. Ah Omar, génial, il avait fait drôlement vite dis-donc. Il l'ouvrit et lut, content pour son père. Il s'en voulait de lui infliger ce spectacle au moment où il commençait à plus se soucier de lui mais ce n'est pas comme si il y pouvait quelque chose. Il ne lui avait rien dit son père ne savait rien il n'avait pas la moindre idée. C'était certain que s'il savait il se moquerait de lui. Lui même se trouvait lâche alors…

 _Cher Draco Malefoy_

 _J'ai effectué mes recherches, éffectivement les biens sont enregistrés à la fois chez les moldus et chez les sorciers donc je suppose que cette femme était soit sorcière soit Cracmol enfin bref. On a peu de renseignements sur elle, mis à part que c'est une aristocrate écossaise. Par contre tu seras content, je t'ai joint la liste de tous ses biens, il y a plusieurs objets, reliques, actions moldues. Une petite maison dans le sud de la France, en assez mauvais état j'ai vérifié. La partie la plus interessante pourtant c'est ce plan que tu m'as transmis. Le château est la seule chose à n'être enregistrée que sur le registre sorcier, d'après le plan il doit faire une superficie totale d'environ 3000 mètres carrés ce qui est plutôt de la belle bâtisse. Par contre il est soumis à une loi très stricte. Personne ne le connaît ni son emplacement à tous les coups il est masqué. C'est pourquoi personne n'a souvenir d'un château comme ça en Écosse. Je pense que si ton client ne connaît pas l'emplacement il est mal, car le principe d'un tel testament est que seul celui connaissant l'existence du château peut le trouver par ce que son testamentaire le lui a dit. Il existe hein c'est sûr, j'ai la clef et des indications, sorte de notice. Je te les envoie avec. Peut être que ton légataire pourra voir des informations supplémentaires. Le Révélio à confirmé un sort-masque._

 _Voilà j'espère que ça te suffit, c'était avec grand plaisir._

 _PS : n'hésite pas à me dire si tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble un soir, je serais libre._

Draco eut un sourire amer et empocha la lettre et ce qui allait avec avant de descendre direction la cuisine. Son père était penché sur la gazette du sorcier, un café fumant à côté de lui.

— Bonjour père vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui.

— Je sais, mais j'ai un rendez-vous diplomatique avec la délégation italienne.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, mon ami Omar m'a envoyé la liste des legs de votre homme, il ya une histoire un peu curieuse avec le château enfin je vous expliquerai ça. Lucius bondit de sa chaise tout heureux et serra son fils un peu perdu par tant d'enthousiasme dans ses bras.

— Ah mais tu es formidable ! Si vite ! Il va être aux anges. Je suis désolé de devoir partir, nous en reparlerons… tiens à midi cela te vas t-il ? Au gerry's j'y serais avec quelques clients que tu connais nous pourrons discuter.

— Euh… oui, bien père. Opina Draco sans trop réfléchir. Son père disparut aussitôt.

 _Tout est ok, il a fait encore plus vite que prévu, débrouille toi pour qu'Harry arrive juste un peu après nous sinon Draco est capable de repartir aussitôt en prétextant un gouffre de transplanage._

 _—_ Oui ! s'écria Sirius, en mimant un coup de poing dans l'air. Il griffonna un rapide mot, _ok pas de problème disons quinze heures vers la tonnelle._

— Eh bien parrain, tu as l'air de bonne humeur que dit cette lettre ?

— Rien d'intéressant pour toi mon filleul, c'est une bonne nouvelle du travail. Qu'as tu prévu aujourd'hui ?

— Je vais m'exercer un peu au sous sol, puis j'irais monter Jaïn courir et…

— Méphistolès est là ?

— Non, il arrivera vers 18 heures je pense. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis pas vraiment favorable à ce que cette brute traine dans le coin, tu ne pourrais pas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'entrainer ?

— Méphisto est mon ami parrain, et regardez mon visage je n'ai rien, il sait se contrôler tout de même. Cessez de vous inquiéter et ne rentrez plus à l'improviste pendant nos séances surtout ! Rappela t'il avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

— Harry Harry restes là !

— Oui ?

— l'expert à qui j'ai confié ton testament a fait de nombreuses trouvailles mais il viendra en personne vers quinze heures pour t'expliquer.

— Fort bien, il été rapide dis donc, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas menacé, je serais dans le parc, envoyez des étincelles et j'accourerais.


End file.
